


I've got a long list of ex-lovers (They'll tell you I'm insane)

by Axandrela



Series: A Family of Spies and Superheroes [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Divorce, Endgame BlackHawk & HuntingBird, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's always been a roller coaster. Fast out of the gate, hit the drop, the turn, the loop, the screeching halt, then back in line to do it all over again."<br/>"But is the ride worth it?"<br/>"I'll let you know when it's over."</p>
<p>Or Bobbi's rollercoaster of a love life</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a long list of ex-lovers (They'll tell you I'm insane)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for about a year now, but I finally wrote it. It's based on the quote in the summary, and the lines of the song Blank Space that appear in this work

 I'll tell you when its over (If the high was worth the pain)  
 

She hadn't even been in the field for a month when she was paired with him. Clint Barton was 25 years old. A full year older than her, yet he acted like a child. She had graduated high school a year early, spent 3 years in university to get her degree in biology, before being swept up into the S.H.E.I.L.D academy of operations once she was old enough at 20, due to having trained in Eskrimma, Jujitsu, Aikido, Judo & Karate. Yes she realized at 10 years old that most little girls weren't taking martial arts classes, let alone 5 different types, but she found it fun. At 24 after 4 years of training she finally entered the field. Only to be partnered with an absolute idiot.

She sent a pleadingly look at her S.O. begging not to have to tolerate him, but it was futile. Melinda May had been partners with Phil Coulson for years and they had decided now that they were supervising officers, to force their Jr agents to work together. Yippee. She sighed and left the cockpit of the quinjet to go discuss mission tactics with her new partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were caught. The drug lord they were trying to take out had seen through their covers and split. She ducked around a corner to avoid the onslaught of bullets flying at her. "Morse! Barton! They've set charges and are blowing the place. Get out of there now!" Coulson's voice rang over the comms. She sent a panicked look to the archer accross the hallway from her. His own eyes widened slightly and they bolted.. They had just exited the building when the first charge went off, they wouldn't escape the blast zone completely so they tried to get as far away as possible to minimize injury. The first blast set off a chain reaction though and next thing she knee she was on the ground.

Flames danced across her vision as she came to. She spent a moment sorting through her surroundings and personal wellbeing. She could feel both her legs, scraped, but intact, she was choking on a combination of dirt and ash, it didn't hurt to breathe so she could cross broken ribs off her list of ailments, though from the pain in her right arm she could easily guess it was broken. There was a weight on top of her, so she attempted to lift herself up with her left arm, managing to roll herself partially to the side, alleviating the weight pressing down on her injures arm. He was on top of her. As though using his own body as a sheild from the blast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was sitting beside his bed when he woke up. His back and arms were burnt, and had pieces of shrapnel and debris pulled out, but he was fine. With long sleeved shirts one wouldn't even know he had been injured. His face didn't even have a scratch on it, having been buried in her hair as they fell. She called a nurse in to check his vitals not speaking till they left.

"Why? Why protect me with your own body?" she had gone through every possible senario in her mind. He didn't seem to be trying to get something from her, and he didn't owe her anything. So why did he do that?

He shrugged. "I don't know. My body acted without my brain, but why have two people injured this bad when there could only be one?"

And unfamiliar feeling spread through her chest, part gratitude and part something else she couldn't name. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." they sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again "Hey, could you help me sneak out of this place?"

"What good will that be for either of us?"

"I have food back at my room, that is neither hospital food or MRE's."

"Done."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon it became a tradition that after every mission they would head back to Clint's suite on base and watch a movie while eating pizza. Heck she didn't even know if she still had a suite on base, given that she always ended up sleeping on his couch after falling asleep during or immediately after their movies.

"No! We watched Robin Hood last mission!" despite her shout her tone was playful.

"Please???" Clint did his best puppy dog eyes. She threw a pillow at him and got up from the couch to put Empire Strikes Back into the VCR. He glared at her, pouting and threw a pillow back at her in retaliation. She stuck her young out at him and sat down beside him for the movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bet I can shoot three targets clean through with one arrow!" Clint challenged in the range one day.

"No you can't. If you had a gun maybe, but a bow is too weak." she smirked at him.

"Can too!"

"You can barely shoot through two! The arrows simply can't have enough velocity to perce through the targets all at once!"

"Bobbi, stop mocking Clint, and both of you start shooting." Coulson sighed exasperated and he and May read through a stack of files.

"I've been thinking."

"Oh no..."

"Bobbi needs a call-sign. And given as she loves to mock people, what better than Mockingbird!"

She wacked him with one of her batons as she put the other into her sheath and un holstered her gun, rather than simply spinning the staves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A scream peirced the air sending her bolting upright on the couch, suddenly awake. Clint had moved from the couch to his bed rather than fallen asleep during the movie. She made her way to his room and shook his shoulder. "Clint. Wake up. It's just a dream." his eyes fluttered open at her words. He looked around his room frantically. "You're at home. It's just a nightmare." realization crossed his features as he looked at her and took in her words.

He slid over to the side of his bed, allowing her to sit beside him. He then lay his head on her lap, as she ran her finger through his hair. This had become routine for them, waking each other from nightmares and soothing each other back to sleep. Sometimes they just needed to know someone was there for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no rule against agents dating each other, but there also wasn't any thing saying that it was allowed. This is what went through her mind as she sat nearly touching him and leaning on him more than usual while watching Robin Hood for the tenth time in less than a month that they'd been partners. She though this was love she was feeling, but didn't know. She hadn't been on a date before, most guys she met were boring, she never really had any close friends, and the only love she had to compare it to was familial. He was handsome and she did feel something for him she just wasn't sure what. Deciding to take a risk she moved her head closer to his, pressing her lips to his gently  before pulling away. He looked at her stunned for a moment before he grinned and tightened his arm around her shoulder pulling her more into a snuggle position.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing realy changed. Kisses were added before their departure on separate missions, when one of them woke from nightmares and occasionally throughout their movie nights. Other than that things stayed the same. They were comfortable and happy. Neither knew if it was love they felt for each other, but it was nice. When Clint asked her to marry him she said yes instantly, after all what could be better than what they already had? The wedding was very small, only her parents and their S.O.'s were invited. The only thing that changed was that they were no longer allowed to be partners in the field. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was sent on a mission to take out the BlackWidow. Saying she was surprised when he told her that he was bringing his target home was a understatement. Yet on meeting the younger woman she understood why. Natalia Romanova was 19 years old and had been raised to kill. And yet she tried to escape the organization that trained and brainwashed her, because she didn't want to kill any more innocent people. She helped Nat adjust to S.H.E.I.L.D. and was even the one who suggested keeping her name similar when she became Natasha Romanoff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint and Natasha soon became Strike Team Delta, Hawkeye and BlackWidow, the most effective team to ever work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Movie night became whenever all three were on base. Girls days meant sparring and then kicking Clint out of his own suitr so they could eat ice cream and watch action movies without him begging for Robin Hood. Over time Bobbi began to notice something.

"Clint, I think we should get a divorce." he looked up startled from his arrows.

"What!?!? Why!?!?"

"Think about it. Before we met what had neither of us ever had? That most people have by the time they're 10?"

Realization filled his features. "A friend."

She nodded and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her forehead to his. "I still feel the way I always have, just I've realized that what I feel for you isn't love, at least not in the romantic sense. And I'm pretty sure that you've come to the same conclusion."

He hugged her back and nodded. "I'll get the paperwork tomorrow." they stood in silence for a minute. "this won't end our movie nights will it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year later when Delta Squad was sent on a mission to Budapest and came back married her only concern was that she didn't get to be the maid of honor. She was appeased seven months later when they got married again, under different aliases, this time in Venice. And again five months later in Vegas. And another six months later in Tokyo, and in Mexico City three months after that. That was just the weddings that she attended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn't understand why mercanaries were so arrogant! This man was infuriating! She wished she didn't have to work with Lance Hunter, yet for the sake of the mission she needed information from him. And he insisted on accompanying her into the complex. He had ben offered a security gig for a human trafficking ring, very high paying, but he refused and instead tipped S.H.E.I.L.D on their whereabouts. Stubbornly though he would only meet in person. And thus her current predicament.

"If you hadn't followed me you wouldn't have been shot."

"Well I'm sorry for distracting the guards so you could get the prisoners out!" his accent combined with his sarcasm was the most infuriating aspect of this man.

"I didn't need your help." She glared at the and tied the bandage around his arm purposefully too tight.

He flinched in pain. "Bloody demon woman."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Need some help love?" the british accent penetrated her thoughts.

"Not from you." hissing through clenched teeth she didn't even turn to face him as she continued to fire at the mercenaries firing at her.

A shot fired behind her and she whipped around to see him holding a gun, and one of her attackers dead on the ground five feet to the right of her. "Are you sure?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who is this man who keeps showing up on every single mission you take?" Fury questioned folding his hands on his desktop.

"An arrogant, imbecile of a mercenary."

He glared at her. "Well get rid of him, before he blows something up. Understood?"

She nodded and left his office. Once out the door she opened the vent on the ceiling beside the door.

"Are you coming down? Or am I meeting you two there?"

The duo of assassins jumped down beside her. "What's up with the merc?"

"You're impossibly subtle Clint." Natasha shook her head as the two women walked down the hall leaving the archer standing there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is your fault."

"Isn't everything love?"

She glared at him and tugged at her handcuffs. "Well thanks to you, we're trapped. With no way out or to contact help." they were in identical positions, hands behind their backs between them, four pairs of handcuffs chaining them together, their feet were also bound.

He turned towards her "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." the honesty in his voice melted something in her chest. "I never wanted us to end up chained together in a cell captured by some bloody crime boss. I just wanted to be near you. To makes sure that you didn't get yourself killed." Something fluttered in her stomach at his words. In some way she realized, she had looked forward to his unfailing appearance during every single mission.

"I don't need protection." she twisted around to face him.

"I know." And suddenly they were kissing, fiercely and intensely.

They were interrupted by the door being blown appart. Natasha walked through the hole, taking in the scene before her. "So this is the mercenary."

"Shut up and unchained us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They began meeting outside of her missions. Spending time with him was a new sensation to her. She craved his presence like nothing ever before. Being near him was like a role roaster, up and down, wanting to kiss him and wanting to strangle him, it was an adrenaline rush.

This feeling she got around him wasn't the same as around Clint. Neither was it lust, which she had learned to identify in the past two years. The only word that came to mind was love. She wouldn't say it though, neither would he.

"Don't die out there." was said instead as she left for missions and he left to whatever he was doing that day.

When Hunter proposed though she needed time to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You didn't say yes?" Natasha's question was incredulous.

She shifted the phone to the other hand. Nat was undercover at Stark Industries, and supposed to have minimal S.H.E.I.L.D contact, but Bobbi needed advice from a friend and talking to her ex-husband about the man who had just proposed to her. "No. I've already had one marriage that failed due to not understanding how I felt. I don't want a second."

Natasha's sigh was audible over the phone. "Bob, love is for children. What I've seen between you and Hunter is more than that. Go tell him yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being married was different this time. It wasn't the peaceful, content, ease that it was with Clint. It was bliss and a battlefield rolled into one. It was amazing and painful at the same time. They began to fight more and more often though. He wanted to know where she was on every mission, and it pained her when she had to tell him it was classified. They fought constantly and then he left. She cried herself to sleep the night after he stormed out. It hurt to be without him. She loved him so much it hurt. When her second divorce was finalized Clint and Natasha came over and just hugged her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's always been a roller coaster. Fast out of the gate, hit the drop, the turn, the loop, the screeching halt, then back in line to do it all over again."

"But is the ride worth it?"

"I'll let you know when it's over."

 

I've got a long list of ex-lovers (They'll tell you I'm insane)


End file.
